Robot Riot
|image= No Screenshot.png |caption= |band= |band2= |album= |released= September 13, 2010 (Demo) |performed= Dan Povenmire Swampy Marsh Martin Olson & Jaret Reddick |genre= Rock |label= |runtime= 03:23 |before= |after= |video=35vRpBeh2M4 }} Robot Riot is a song that is slated for use in the TV-movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension". Lyrics It's gonna be a mechanized melee A bit of a big bot brawl When we get through you're gonna know it's true The more metallic they are the harder they fall And don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble when I'm backed up against the wall We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation Have a robot prayer 'cause you better prepare for an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man just you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a robot riot I think you know what I mean This is a robot riot I'm gonna break you down and sell you for scrap metal but I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause you're momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a robot riot I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate you you know I kind of hate you Don't want to beat around the bushes gonna decimate you This is a robot riot Oh man it's on I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together In a new configuration just to mow my lawn 'Cause your sister is a fridge and you know her light is always on This is a robot riot Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate you you know I kind of hate you Don't want to beat around the bushes gonna decimate you I'm gonna rip out your motherboard and hit your fatherboard with it I'm gonna make a tin whistle outta your windpipe and then I'm gonna play Dixie on it I'm gonna tear out you CPU and show it to you still processing I'm gonna dip you in bronze and put you on my desk Man you got paperweight written all over you Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot Robot Riot Background information *Jaret Reddick confirmed the song in this tweet on September 14, 2010. *The original demo was recorded lo-fi in Martin Olson's office at Disney using Garageband and no mics. Dan Povenmire sang the lead and Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson and Jaret Reddick played guitar and sang backups. *The laughing at the end of the demo, which will be released after the broadcast date, is that of Olson and Reddick. They found the fact that they stopped playing at exactly the same time rather amusing. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire, Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson & Jaret Reddick (of Bowling For Soup). Continuity Category:Songs